Draco Gets What He Wants
by macbeaner
Summary: This is losely based on the idea of the Marriage Law, but in this version Draco forces Hermoine to marry him.
1. Chapter 1 This can't be happening

A/N I write for fun, not profit. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sighed and looked out the window despondently. She couldn't believe the idiocy of those in charge. How could they have passed that asinine law and forced the muggleborn witches into what amounted to slavery?  
  
She was content with where she was in life. She was 22, had a good job and had her own place. She was content in not having a love life. She wasn't ready to be tied down yet. She had so much to accomplish before she committed herself to someone for forever. She didn't want the responsibilities of a child yet either.  
  
How could the minister be so stupid!  
  
"Hermione?" Her assistant said for the second time.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Laurel. I was contemplating that new stupid law again." Hermione turned around giving her assistant her full attention.  
  
Her assistant frowned and shook her head. "I agree with you though, even if I am a pure-blood. It isn't fair to expect a woman to give up everything she is working towards just to 'preserve the bloodlines.' And you have worked hard for what you have Hermione."  
  
Hermione shook her head silently. "Well, anyways, enough brooding. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have the results of the experiment that we've been working on."  
  
Hermione got up excitedly. "And?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would come and want to verify the results yourself." Laurel said, glad she could get Hermione's mind off of it.  
  
Hermione practically ran down the hall. She tore into the research room. Yes, the potion had finally turned the brilliant shade of red that she was looking for. It was going to work. 'Hallelujah' she thought. She was on the brink of one of the most exciting discoveries in the wizarding world and it was about to be taken away from her by some man.  
  
Later, after she and Laurel had drunk themselves silly at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione staggered home. She walked up the steps to her flat and saw a dark figure standing by her door. "Oh wonderful. What do you want?" She said drunkenly.  
  
Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows and silently handed her a scroll.  
  
"I can see this wasn't a good time to deliver this. But I wanted to do it in person. Think about it mudblood. It's probably the best offer you'll get considering your 'new status' in the wizarding world." Draco sneered at her.  
  
Hermione looked at him, determined not to cry. Why now! Today of all days, when she had one of the greatest triumphs of her life. "Well, hopefully Hell will freeze over before I have to accept your offer ferret boy!" Hermione said trying to recover some bravado.  
  
Draco smiled an evil smile. "We'll just see about that Granger. After all, you have a week to decide and I have a feeling you'll see there are worse things out there than me."  
  
He lifted his hand and gently rubbed her cheek. "Until later, Hermione" and he sauntered down the stairs.  
  
Hermione watched him as he left, then slumped against her door. "Crap!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
She woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and realized she must have fallen on her bed and sacked out immediately, as she was still in her clothes from the night before. She couldn't even remember getting into bed. What had she been doing last night? "Oh yeah!" She remembered drinking with Laurel and celebrating their success. She frowned though in concentration. She knew there was a little detail that she should be remembering, but it was escaping her.  
  
"Oh well! Time to get up. "OOOHHHHH!!!! That hurts. Where is my hangover potion?" Hermione hadn't quite gotten over the habit of talking to herself, since she lived alone.  
  
She staggered into the bathroom looking for the potion. That was one of the nice things in the wizarding world. Other than death and heartbreak, there was a cure-all for just about everything. She pulled the potion bottle out of her cabinet and unstoppered the bottle. She took a pull and as the potion worked it's magic, everything came back in stunning clarity. "Oh bloody hell! What am I going to do?" Hermione moaned.  
  
She looked at her clock. It wasn't too early to call Harry, but it may be too early to call Ron. Oh well, she was having a crisis. They were going to have to deal!  
  
Several hours later, they were curled up in her living room with a teapot between them. Hermione looked at Harry. "What am I going to do Harry? I can't let Ron ask me to marry him. He's too in love with Aurora for me to let him ruin his life just to save me from Draco."  
  
Harry looked at her sadly. "I agree with you on that Hermione. I wish I could offer for you, but...."  
  
"Harry! You have Cho. I couldn't let you do that! Even if you could do that" Hermione looked aghast at the thought.  
  
Secretly, Harry wished he could have. He cared for Hermione more than she would ever know, but he knew that she would have never been content being in his shadow.  
  
Ron banged on the door at that moment. Hermione got up and answered it. "What was so bloody important that you couldn't have waited until some normal time of morning to call me?" Ron grumbled as he slumped into a chair in her living room.  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly filled him in on the situation. "What am I going to do Ron?" Hermione wailed.  
  
Ron got a frightened look on his face. He was hoping that she wouldn't think...well, he was happy right now. Not that he wouldn't do almost anything for Hermione, but even he had his limits.  
  
"Oh no Ron, I would never ask you to do that! You should know me better than that!" Hermione looked at him exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, well...I'm sorry Hermione. This thing has us all shook up." Ron stuttered. "How about Fred or George. Neither one of them is attached right now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I could just imagine that one. I'd be reading and they'd be blowing my books up to keep me from becoming too much of a bookworm." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron smothered laughs. She was right.  
  
"And I supposed Percy, Charlie and Bill are all out of the question too?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I can't imagine being married to Percy and I do hate to admit I have a thing about age, but I do. So I guess that leaves out Bill and Charlie. Besides they're happy with what they've decided to do in life."  
  
"Well Hermione, what are you going to do. You've just shot down all the eligible pure-blood bachelors I know that aren't gits." Ron looked at her slightly angrily.  
  
"I know Ron. I know it would be better to go with one of your brothers, than with Draco, but I can't force them into it. That's not fair. If they would ask me willingly, then maybe I would consider it." Hermione said sadly. She might as well resign herself to her fate, unless a miracle happened.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a look of sadness. Of all people, why would Draco want their Hermione? They had never gotten along. Harry hoped it wasn't a deatheater plot against him. Have Draco take Hermione as his wife and possibly be able to get to Harry somehow? No, he had to stop thinking of her and Ron living in his shadow. They were all their own people now. He had defeated Voldemort four years ago; it was time to move on.  
  
Hermione looked at the scroll sitting in front of her, realizing she hadn't even read Draco's offer yet. Not that she really wanted to, but she might as well have something to compare other offers to.  
  
An owl tapped at the window. 


	2. Chapter 2 Hermoine contemplates Draco's ...

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione looked at the window with some trepidation. The owl kept tapping.  
  
"Hermione-hadn't you ought to?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know, but now that I've gotten the first one, I'm almost afraid to receive owl post. What if I get something worse than Malfoy's?" Hermione shuddered at the thought.  
  
"What could possibly be worse than Malfoy?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well, I think we should find out" Ron got up and headed towards the window. "You want us to help you through it, so the least we can do is be here when you open your offers."  
  
Ron opened the window and in came a sleek black owl carrying a scroll with green and black ribbons. He dropped it in Hermione's lap. She opened and turned white.  
  
Harry took it from her and read it aloud.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I hope by now that you have had time to read my offer and think it over. I notice that my portion of the contract has not appeared to me yet, which means you must still be thinking it over. As I said to you last night, I think you'll find it is the best offer you'll get. I already know that your precious Ron will not offer for you as he is quite in love with another young mudblood. The only pure-bloods that are left are ones that you would not be happy with, those that would not appreciate you for your mind. As you well remember, one of the stipulations is a child within 2 years of marrying. I would let you keep your stupid little job part time and I'll let you keep your little golden trio. I cannot say the same for most of my peers. So again, I'll ask you to think about it. I will come by and visit tonight, so that you may take some time to get to know me. I do hope you will wear something other than black for the occasion.  
  
Until Tonight,  
  
Draco  
  
Harry turned red and started to scrunch the scroll up in his hands. Hermione reached over and took it out of his hands before he destroyed it. "I'll kill him Hermione! How dare he! Thinking he can tell you what you can and can't do!"  
  
"UHHH, Harry. What do you think this law does? It gives the pure-blood complete control over the muggleborn. Why do you think the Daily Prophet called it a law of slavery? In essence, it does turn the muggleborn witch into the pure-blood's slave." Hermione said sadly. Her friends obviously wouldn't understand since they would not be the ones put in that position.  
  
"She's right you know Harry. Unfortunately, she'll have to do anything he tells her to do because of the binding process. If she disobeys, she'll fall under an unforgivable. Though, if the ministry is using it, I guess it's no longer an unforgivable?" Ron said confusedly.  
  
"No, it's okay to use it in that situation, according to the ministry. What a bunch of hypocrites." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Well, you still have 6 days. Maybe something unexpected will happen between now and then." Ron said hopefully.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione's fallen face. "I hope so Ron." He said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked at her friends. She was glad that they had stayed in touch and were still able to be there for her in times of need. They had been through so much together with the war and other times in the past.  
  
"You guys had better go. As much as I don't want that ferret here tonight, if he's going to come, I'm going to show him that just because I am muggleborn doesn't mean I don't know how to keep a clean flat."  
  
"Uhhhh, Hermione-before we go, do you want to open his offer? That way you aren't by yourself when he displays his nastiness?" Harry asked her gently.  
  
"No, Harry. I'll face it by myself. If I need you, I'll let you know. But I'll clean the place, then read it before he gets here. Then I can tell him to take his offer and sod off with true feeling." Hermione said vehemently.  
  
"If you're sure Hermione." Harry looked at her searchingly.  
  
"Go Harry, I know you're anxious to be with Cho and Ron's anxious to go make an offer to Aurora before someone truly hideous does. I'll be fine." 'I hope.' she thought.  
  
"Well, call us if you need us then!" Ron said worriedly. There was a flurry as they all hugged each other.  
  
Hermione spent her day trying to get the place ready. She couldn't believe she was being stupid enough to clean the place up for Draco, but she wouldn't have him thinking he was more above her than he already did. Okay, so it was probably wishful thinking on her part, but she would still show that snob that she was a good housekeeper, even if she did work full time. She avoided the scroll laying on her coffee table for as long as she could. She knew she wouldn't like what she found inside it. She could just imagine all the stipulations that he would put in his offer. It was about 4:00 when she finished all of her cleaning. Nothing was out of its place. Her flat looked perfect if she did say so herself.  
  
She had no idea of when he would be there. But she knew she couldn't put the scroll off any longer. She reached down with some trepidation and slowly sank onto the couch. She sat there for a while just staring at the seal, wondering what she had done wrong in a past lifetime to be tormented like this. She broke the seal and sat back to read.  
  
'I Draco Andrew Malfoy do hereby offer Hermione Jane Granger matrimony. I do promise never to abuse her under the Marriage Law passed by the Ministry of Magic. I hereby make the following stipulations on our marriage and to obey the strict structure of the law that was passed....' What followed were things Hermione never expected from Draco. There were some things that she had expected, like she had to be 'draped' over his arm at any social function, like a glittering piece of jewelry (her-glittering, he was dreaming wasn't he?). She was to sleep with him every night unless his job called him away. There was the obvious provide him an heir, which was a part of the Marriage Law anyways. Some of the things she didn't expect, such as him being true to what his letter said, that she could work at her job part time (oh, gee-part time-how fulfilling) and that she had his permission to continue to hang out with her friends at times he didn't require her to be somewhere else (which she had a feeling he would use as a weapon). She also had permission to go see her parents during holidays. She didn't like the word permission being used, but that was a nasty side effect of the law as well. She stared at the document slightly shocked. She had hoped for less of the idea of slavery, but reading his offer, she knew that whatever else she got from complete strangers would probably be far worse. Well, she would hold onto it and hope for an eleventh hour rescue before she had to commit.  
  
She knew she needed to go get ready, so she reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and went to her bedroom to see what she could find that wasn't black, even though she was sorely tempted to show him what he was getting himself into. She just might at that. 


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Club

Hermione threw her dress robes onto the bed. What to wear, what to wear? She picked up the green one. No, that would never do, he might think it was for him. After all one of Slytherin's colors was green. She picked up the purple on next. Hmmm. No, not that robe either. She was really tempted to go with a bright red one, had she time to get one. Let him think what he wanted. She finally settled on the sapphire blue. It was her favorite one. Might as well wear what she was comfortable in.  
  
All too soon, she heard a knock on the door. She looked in the mirror and around her flat agonizingly. She felt so violated.  
  
She answered the door. Draco stepped back and looked her up and down approvingly. "That color suits you Hermione." and he swept into the flat.  
  
She looked after him, her mouth hanging open. He had actually called her Hermione. 'NO WAY!" she thought.  
  
He looked around her flat, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the size of it. It would never do for her to see his disapproval. How would he win her over otherwise? He had to convince her to accept his offer.  
  
"I don't cook Draco. So if you were expecting a free supper, you can just forget it." Hermione recovered herself enough after she slammed the door. She would show him that his little offer wouldn't send her cowering.  
  
"Oh dear," he sighed. "I did hope we wouldn't go through these melodramatics after you had read my offer. You know it is more than generous. It is better than what most of the," at this he paused and sneered, "gentlemen of my class will offer you. And as for dinner, did you honestly think I would eat your muggle cooking?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, trying not to let the tears formed. She should have guessed that he couldn't possibly have tried to be nicer about it. He practically was standing there, rubbing that blasted law in her face. She didn't listen to the small voice telling her that she had started it by being horrible to him.  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Hermione, I know you hate me, but couldn't we possibly try to get through tonight? Since I offered for you, I would like to get to know you. As you can see, I haven't even called you mud blood once. I'm going to try and go against my true nature and be nice this evening. Especially since we are going to my club."  
  
He knew this would probably dissuade her from signing his offer, but he wanted her to see that if she didn't accept his offer, what the men of his class would force upon her. He knew that none of the Weasley's had the courage to offer for her, and he did owe her a certain debt after the war, although she did not know about it.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and she said quietly, "Okay, I give in. Truce?"  
  
"Truce." Draco offered her his arm and they walked out of the flat.  
  
They soon arrived at his club and she saw women entering the club dressed rather strangely in revealing clothing and several steps behind their men. She looked at Draco questioningly. "Surely, they aren't...you don't expect me to? Absolutely not. I'll break my wand if I have to Draco!"  
  
Draco grabbed her hand before it reached her pocket. "You read the terms of my offer. I would only expect something that degrading on certain occasions, ones where I have to please my family. I would treat you as an equal otherwise. I'm showing you what would happen to you if you don't accept me and accept some stranger's offer, should it come."  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes this time. "You really have me over a barrel, don't you?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief and gently wiped her face. "You will understand in time, just please give me a chance." he said quietly.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "Do we have to eat here?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I need you to see the rest of it. I know, typical Draco, how horrible cruel of me." He said bitterly.  
  
She looked at him, slightly stunned for the second time that evening. It shocked her into saying "If this is what I must do, then let's get it over with."  
  
He took her arm and led her inside. She looked around, stunned. The muggle women were standing behind the men, watching them eat. They weren't even allowed to sit with the men? How horrible? Where did they eat? When did they eat? She looked horrified.  
  
Draco leaned over. "Hermione, please don't stare. I know you would want to have your dignity if I should ask it of you."  
  
She pulled away with a start. "How dare you!" she hissed.  
  
He shook his head "Really, Hermione, your melodramatics are going to have to stop."  
  
She stalked in front of him, fuming. He really thought she was going to be his? Under those conditions? Never! She'd find a way out of it! She would!  
  
The concierge led them to a table in the back that was slightly hidden. "I took the liberty of requesting a private table so that there would be no prying eyes or ears, but you could still observe what goes on." Draco pulled out her chair for her.  
  
She sat down with a thump. She looked blindly at the menu while Draco ordered the house wine.  
  
He took the menu out of her hands. "Allow me, I know this is all rather shocking to your system."  
  
He ordered dinner, and then began to ask her easy questions, about her family, about her work, and surprisingly about Potter and Weasley.  
  
She answered rather stiffly, still rather taken aback but what she was observing.  
  
The waiter brought their meal and she lapsed into silence as she ate. Draco observed, knowing how hard this was for her. He knew she wouldn't like what usually came after dinner at his club.  
  
A/N I was going to submit this to Sycophant Hex, but the admin pointed out some fatal flaws in my stories (like messing up and spelling Hermione's name wrong-I am soooo sorry about that), and also they pointed out that I didn't use proper canon (such as a hyphenated pure-blood). So I went back and grammer checked and spell checked the first three chapters of this story. Hopefully I made the proper corrections. I resubmitted them with proper spelling and hopefully proper grammer. If you see any errors in my stories, please don't hesitate to correct me. I fully confess that Composition was not one of my better subjects 8-)


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

A/N Sorry it's been so long between updates-life has been interfering. Also, I am going to be working with a beta-so you may see changes to previous chapters at some point. Hope you continue to enjoy. Hope you find that this chapter is worth the wait.  
  
For the few who are unaware what the marriage law is, I apologize for not explaining it. The story goes that the Purebloods have intermarried so much that the bloodlines are getting weak. In order to have healthy children, the ministry has passed a law where the Pureblood wizards may offer for the muggleborn witches. The muggleborns have to accept the offer or they can no longer live in the wizarding world. I know it's rather unfair, but I take the attitude that Hermione would not want to become a boring muggle again.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione picked at her food. Draco watched her eat and felt bad that he was almost finished with his meal. He figured dessert would be out of the question. "Hermione, would you care for dessert when you are done?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She was only days away from having to accept his offer and have her life ending, as she knew it and he wanted her to eat dessert? "No, I'll pass, thanks." She said with a hint of bitterness.  
  
He sighed and pushed away his plate. "I can see that we are going to have to have this conversation now. I was hoping I could take you back to your flat and discuss it in a little more private place, especially after you see what would happen if you didn't accept my offer, but I can see that you will always continue to be the little Miss Know It All."  
  
Hermione said quietly, "Draco, you and I have never gotten along. The only reason that I can think of that you would possibly want to have offered for me is to torment me and make me miserable like you always have. I do not want to accept your offer, but I may not have a choice. Go ahead, I would love to know your reasoning."  
  
Draco stared at her. If only she knew how he really had felt all these years. But of course, because he was Slytherin and had to deal with his father, he couldn't reveal that he was in love with Hermione Granger, mudblood. He knew he couldn't blurt it out to her at this moment either, because he knew there was no way she returned his feelings. What a quandary, the Great Draco Malfoy, unable to get his heart's desire.  
  
Suddenly music, yelling and jeers interrupted them. Draco flinched. This was the reason that he had brought her; to show her what humiliation could await her, if she was offered for by some other Pureblood wizard and she accepted purely to avoid him. He watched her face and saw the revulsion and disgust flash across her features as what she was seeing finally sank in. It appeared that the muggleborn women were to be the night's entertainment. Draco could stand it no longer. "Let's go." He growled. He threw his napkin on the table and grabbed her hand.  
  
He pulled her out the side door that had been hidden by the plants and down a hallway towards the entrance. She pulled away from him as they neared the doorway. "How dare they!" She hissed, "Is that why the ministry passed this disgusting law? So that they could get their rocks off at their private clubs?"  
  
"This is not the time or the place to discuss this," Draco hissed back at her.  
  
He took her hand again and pulled her out the door to his carriage. He lifted her up into it, Hermione sputtering protests all the while.  
  
"Will you shut up for one minute Hermione? You're making a spectacle of us." He said to her, after looking around and noticing that the men entering the club were staring at them.  
  
He leaped up into the carriage after telling his driver to ride them around until Draco signaled to take them back to Hermione's flat. He leaned back in the seat and watched her splutter some more. Finally he could take it no longer. He grabbed her, pulled her next to him and pushed his lips against hers, knowing full well what her reaction would be. Sure enough, her hand swung and connected with his cheek.  
  
"DRACO! HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled at him.  
  
"It was the only way I could think of to shut you up at this point. Besides, we'll be doing it regularly soon enough." He gently sneered.  
  
"That was utterly..." Draco leaned towards her and she immediately stopped, almost afraid that he might do it again.  
  
"That's better, mudblood. We need to talk this out. I know you don't like me, but I want to spare you from that disgusting display. I know you have no reason to trust me and can't understand why I wouldn't subject you to that except in extremely necessary situations, but I offered for you for a reason and wrote the terms of my offer to back up that reason. I know for a fact that you are going to be getting an offer tomorrow from a former death eater. When you read the terms he offers you, believe me, you'll find that I am the far preferable choice."  
  
Hermione stared at him feeling like a fish as she dug for words. "Why?"  
  
"Why what? Why should you believe me? Why did I offer for you? Why did I offer you generous terms? Surely you aren't this non-specific with Pothead and Weasel." Draco said.  
  
Hermione pondered his question. "Why me? Why do you think they are such generous terms? Why should I believe you?" She parroted back.  
  
"Suffice it to say Hermione, you helped me when I need it the most. Obviously it was unknowingly or we wouldn't be having this conversation. The terms-wait until you receive your offer tomorrow, then you'll understand. Look, I know you don't want this, that you would rather die than marry Draco Malfoy of all people, but Hermione, it is with your best interests in mind. Hell, I even talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall before offering for you."  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "You did? Why?"  
"Because I want to protect you, like you did me." Draco said very quietly.  
  
"I never protected you Draco. What game are you playing at? And why would Dumbledore and Minerva approve of this, knowing that you are a former death eater?" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
"Hermione, I know you didn't know who it was, but remember when you were at the ministry as an operative during the war? You found out that the identity of a spy was going to be revealed and you prevented it from happening?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide. "No, that wasn't you. You couldn't have been on our side."  
  
Draco nodded his head "I became a member of the Order shortly before I received my mark during seventh year. I couldn't take my father anymore. I knew he and Voldemort had to be stopped. I approached Dumbledore and he talked me into becoming a spy. I didn't know about Snape at that time, but I was closer to the activities because of who my father was. I was never so happy as I was the day that sentenced Lucius to Akzaban for life."  
  
Hermione's hand had lifted to her mouth. It was too much to take. Draco had been a spy and a member of the order? It couldn't be true.  
  
"I'm going to take you home now. Obviously you will need to confirm my information. Also, I want you to compare my offer to the one you will receive tomorrow. Then we'll talk. I'll be at your place around 6:00 and I will bring dinner."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "Okay, I'll give you the benefit until tomorrow night."  
  
Draco leaned his head out the window and asked his driver to head towards Hermione's place.  
  
They reached her steps in a matter of minutes. Draco got out of the carriage and helped her down. He walked her to the door. She turned to him. "Don't even think about it Draco, not yet."  
  
"Well, okay, Good night then Hermione, sleep well." Draco turned and walked down the stairs, fully aware that she was staring after him.  
  
Hermione let herself into her flat. It was entirely too much to take in an evening, from the disgusting spectacle she had seen to Draco being a spy. He knew that all she had to do was send a few owls and confirm his facts. She wanted to send out those letters before she went to bed. Thank goodness Dumbledore and Minerva were at the same place, she wouldn't need to bug Harry to borrow Hedwig for the second message.  
  
She sat down to write her letters. She took more time with Minerva's. Hermione knew that she would be more honest with her than Dumbledore would. She wrote about the offer then about the date they had and then about the revelation.  
  
"Minerva, I need to know if what he has told me is true. I still can't bring myself to even want to consider Draco as a prospect, but if what he says is true, then I figure you and Dumbledore have reasons for me wanting to accept his offer. Please let me know right away as to what is going on, as we have another, well I'll say meeting, as I cannot bring myself to call it a date."  
  
She re-read what she had written and signed it. She then sat down and wrote Dumbledore a brief note.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,  
  
As you are well aware, I had a meeting with Draco Malfoy tonight and I wanted to confirm some facts that he imparted to me this evening. Primarily that he spoke to you regarding an offer of marriage for me and whether or not he was in the Order during the war with Voldemort. I appreciate your help in this matter. With warmest regards, Hermione."  
  
She tied both notes to her owl and sent it off to Hogwarts, hoping it would make it back before she had to make a decision.  
  
Having accomplished that, she went into her bedroom to spend a very restless night.  
  
Draco leaned his head back against the carriage seat. He watched the owl fly off towards Hogwarts. He knew she wouldn't take him at his word, but he was almost glad that she hadn't. He signaled to his driver to take him home. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Offer

A/N Again-my apologies for such a lengthy time between updates. I hope you haven't given up on the story just yet. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the incessant tapping that seemed to be going on outside her window. She didn't know what time it was, but how dare whoever that was make such a racket at this hour on a Sunday morning. As she tried to burrow down, she suddenly remembered sending the owls out the night before. She threw the pillow off of her head and reached for the latch on the window. Three owls flew in the window, one with the gold and maroon ribbons that signified Minerva's response, one with twinkling ribbons that had to be none other than Dumbedore and there was one strange owl whose scroll carried ribbons of black and silver. Hermione looked at that one in dread and shoved it aside to deal with later. She was almost afraid to look after Draco's warnings from the night before. She turned her attention to Dumbledore's letter first.

"Hermione,

As you are now aware, Draco was a part of the order before he received his dark mark. He performed many brave and unselfish deeds. Also, he did come and speak to me about the matter of offering for you. I know you two have had your differences, but I strongly urge you to accept his proposal. There are still dark forces at work that would seek to use the powers that you have for evil and not good. I would be happy to officiate at your wedding. Please owl me as to when it will be.

With Warmest Regards,

Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione sighed. It figured Dumbledore would use the evil and good argument on her. That's what persuaded her to follow in the path that she had. She turned her attention to Minerva's scroll.

"Dearest Hermione,

I am delighted to hear that you received Draco's offer. He came to me the week before he wrote his offer and we spent the evening discussing it and what terms he could offer you without offending you or his mother. I know that this seems like slavery to you and I could not agree with you more. But, in light of the times, Albus and I feel that in place of one of the Weasleys or a gentleman who is more than 15 years your senior (and you know to whom I am referring), that Draco would be your best choice. He performed valuable services for our side during the war. And yes, he was the operative whose life you saved. So, dear Hermione, I beg you, please do not reject Draco's offer. You know we have always had what was best for you in mind and I do not think that you will be harmed in this marriage.

Warmest regards,

Minerva"

Hermione leaned back and read the letter again. She knew then that they had even discussed her marrying Snape in desperation. She knew that if Draco had not come forward, chances were that in order to save her from whomever this former death-eater was, she would have had to marry Snape. That would have been a nightmare. They could be cordial with each other and he did respect her now that she was a former student, but they were too much like oil and water for her taste. And she was sure he probably felt the same way. She finally turned her attention to the last scroll.

Draco paced his room. He had not yet told his mother that he had offered for Hermione. He knew his mom would not care because of the ministry decree, but he knew she had her heart set on him marrying that sniveling girl who had attended Beaux baton. She couldn't appreciate the fact that he wanted someone who had a mind.

He remembered the first time he had called Hermione a mudblood. He had been a hateful boy then who would have done anything to get his father's attention. Until the day he had overheard his father casually offering him up as a sacrifice to Voldemort, as if Draco was nothing more than a pawn in his father's game to get more power. That was the day he swore to bring his father down and stopped trying to follow in his father's shadow. Draco had gone to Dumbledore and told him everything. He knew that Dumbledore would help him-after all, look at what the man had done for that stupid Potter all these years. Draco knew he wouldn't get the recognition the others had gotten since he had been a spy, but he at least knew he had a hand in bringing his selfish, power hungry father down.

He remembered the day that he received the owl from Hermione (although she never knew it was him) letting him know that his secret identity was about to be revealed by another death-eater. He took care of that problem rather quickly. The "poor soul" never knew what had hit them. He managed to stay in Voldemort's good graces up until the day that the Order had finally killed the Dark Lord, playing a large part in his death.

It had been a relief for him to be somewhat free of his double life. He could then move on and get down to business at hand. He had never counted on falling for a muggleborn, but when he heard at the ministry what was being planned, he was glad that he had. It would give him a way to get to her.

He knew he had a long road ahead of him. She had already checked his story. He had received an owl from McGonagall confirming that this morning. The former teacher had also wished him luck in his uphill battle. She had filled him in on Hermione's life the night he went to her about the situation and he knew he was going to have to be careful. He knew his mother would never approve of a "Malfoy wife" working, but he also knew that Hermione was still doing good things for the wizarding world. He had to balance his remaining family very carefully because as Dumbledore had told him, there were still people out there who would love to overthrow the current regime and make more drastic changes to the wizarding world than just the marriage law. Draco, in a way was still playing a double agent, and no one, save Dumbledore, McGonagall and now Hermione, knew of his double life. He knew he should have told her to tell no one, but he had a feeling she wouldn't quite yet.

Hermione reached for the scroll with some trepidation. She was almost afraid to look inside after what Draco had said about it being from a former death-eater. She broke the seal and unrolled it. She immediately gasped.

"I, Vincent Alexander Crabbe, do hereby offer Hermione Jane Granger matrimony. I do promise never to abuse her under the Marriage Law passed by the Ministry of Magic. I hereby offer her the same stipulations which can be found under Law...." She read and saw he required her to give up her job, have his first baby in less time than the law required, give up her friends and family, and to be at his side at all times except when he was away on business or was working or did not require her services.

She immediately walked over to the fire and lit the parchment on fire. The nerve of him! How dare he think that she would even think about accepting an offer like that. Was he that pompous to think she couldn't do any better? She realized that what Draco had told her was true. If any of the former death-eater camp offered for her, she was doomed. She sat down and looked at Draco's offer again. She then re-read Dumbledore's letter and Minerva's letter. She looked again at the parchment. She tossed all three aside and reached for her coat. She needed to get out and think.

Draco was just beginning to think of getting out of the house himself, when he heard a pop signifying someone apparating. He turned and in strolled Crabbe. "How DARE she Draco! Who does the little Mudblood think she is?"

Draco secretly smiled then said to his 'friend' "Crabbe, what's this? What are you talking about?"

Crabbe responded, "Hermione Granger! That's who! I offered for her this morning and she has already rejected my proposal. Does she really think a white knight is going to come riding in and rescue her before she breaks her wand? I would have treated her fairly."

Somehow Draco doubted that, knowing Crabbe. "Well, perhaps she's already received an offer from someone else that she's considering."

Draco had not told Crabbe that he had been planning on offering for Hermione for this very reason. He knew his friend would hold it against him that Hermione had chosen his offer over Crabbe's, but this was the very thing that had prompted Draco to take action this soon.

Crabbe looked at him like he was daft. "She'll receive no better offer. You mark my words."

Draco really didn't want to discuss this, but etiquette dictated that he offer the man a drink and socialize for at least a little while. He checked the clock on the wall. It was only noon. It was too many hours until he saw her again.


	6. Chapter 6 Things That I Cannot Change

Chapter Six 

Hermione walked down the steps and out the door. She started down the street when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Harry waving to her. She beckoned him to come with her. He ran up and asked, "Where are you headed?"

Hermione told him about the other offer and what she had done. "Harry, I don't think I have much of a choice. Minerva told me that they were thinking about having Snape offer for me to save me from Crabbe. I don't know why Draco went against his friend like that, but it was either one or the other." She felt slightly guilty withholding from one her best friends the true reason that McGonnagall wanted her to accept Draco's offer.

Harry looked at Hermione with some concern. He knew she was holding something back from him, but he didn't want to push her. He knew she'd tell him in her own time. In the meantime though, he still didn't think it was a good idea for her to accept Draco's offer.

"Hermione, come on. He was a rotten git to us all through Hogwarts. You can't accept his offer. Someone else will come through. They will, you'll see." Harry pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, he's coming over tonight. I'll make a decision then. I don't think I'm going to get any other offers. We've been through this already. Harry, you know I love you dearly, but I need to be alone to think for now."

Harry sighed and replied "Okay, I'll go, for now. You know how to get a hold of me if you need to talk or you need me to bring you to your senses." He gave her a quick hug and walked away.

She watched him go, then turned back and decided to head towards the park. There was a little secluded area where she always went when she couldn't get a grasp on things. She walked through the park and found the area. She sat on the bench and looked at the wall where someone had inscribed the Serenity Prayer years ago.

_"God, grant me the Serenity To accept the things I cannot change.  
Courage to change the things I can,  
And the Wisdom to know the difference._

_Living one day at a time,  
Enjoying one moment at a time,  
Accepting hardship as the pathway to peace.  
Taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
Not as I would have it.  
Trusting that He will make all things right If I surrender to His will.  
That I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
And supremely happy with Him forever in the next.  
Amen."_

Hermione was no longer a Christian and had given going up to church when she had entered Hogwarts. But reading the prayer always brought a sense of peace over her. She knew that there were a lot of good points in it. She always reflected how it applied to the situation she was worrying over when she chose to come here. She sat and thought about the situation she was in now. Obviously she couldn't change the marriage law right now, so she had to accept it regardless of her feelings on the subject. She had a choice in who she married-well maybe, right now Draco's offer was the only one on the table, but she had no doubt that with some persuasion, she could get a few more offers. She was a good friend with some of the Pureblood families besides the Weasleys. If she and Draco married, she knew she would just have to take it one day at a time and see what happened. She didn't know him all that well. Harry was right-Draco had been a dirty lousy git all through Hogwarts, but knowing now that he had been on the right side after all did make some difference in her thoughts of him. She wondered if she could sign the offer and maybe hold him off for another month or so in which they could get to know each other. She knew they had time before the binding had to be completed, so maybe, just maybe she could pull it off.

Draco, meanwhile, listened to his friend rant and rave about how the dirty Mudblood dared to reject him. Finally, he could take it no more. "Crabbe, I offered for the Mudblood. She's considering my offer."

Crabbe stopped mid-rant and stared at Draco speechless. "Wha...wha...bu...hey! You knew I was offering for her!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well mate, I didn't really think she'd accept yours or mine honestly. But I've had a hankering from her since the day she took up with that Potter. I've always wanted to punish her for it."

Draco knew he had to play his cards very carefully with Crabbe. Even though Voldemort had been defeated, the Deatheaters hadn't completely given up on taking over the Wizarding world. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle's families were still key people in the movement. Draco still did some spying for the Order but there were very few people who knew it was he that had handed Voldemort on a platter to Harry Potter.

Crabbe looked at Draco and finally held out his hand. "Well, I guess if it can't be me that brings her over to the side of darkness, it may as well be one of my best friends."

As Draco reached out to take his hand, Crabbe hauled back and punched him. "Sorry, mate. But I had to get some of the rage out of me." He apparated out of the manor with a pop.

Draco sat and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I guess that went well," he said to the empty room. He grabbed his cloak and walked out.

Hermione sat lost deep in thought, reading the prayer again. She couldn't seem to get the feeling of peace she was looking for.

"What's this?" She heard a familiar drawl.

'Ohhhhhh! ' The last person in the world that she wanted to face was Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to have some sense of peace here, Draco. Since I can't even seem to get it at my own flat without receiving owls from your deatheater buddies."

"So, you received Crabbe's offer. I told you mine would be far more generous than you could expect from anyone else." Draco sneered at her.

She sighed. "Okay Draco, cut the crap. Why me? And don't use the sense of obligation to save me excuse."

Draco looked at her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. As his lips descended towards her, he growled, "This is why."

He began to kiss her gently and then he deepened his kiss. He gently brought his tongue against her lips and pushed until her mouth yielded to hers. He heard her exclaim "oh" Then his tongue invaded her mouth. He felt her slowly start to respond to him. At that moment, he pushed her away from him.

She stumbled back, her hair askew and her face flushed. She hauled back her hand and he grabbed it as it started to come towards his face. "I already got punched in the jaw by Crabbe, Hermione. I don't need a twin mark on the other side."

She glared at him, and then stormed off down the path. As he watched her, Draco brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed thoughtfully.


	7. Chapter 7 Until Tomorrow

A/N Sorry for the lengthy delays-life caught up to me-working two jobs, dealing with stress, working on numerous other projects. The muse just didn't speak. I hope you're still with me and that this chapter was worth the wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

"Of all the nerve. How dare he!" Hermione stalked back to her flat feeling more confused than before. She sputtered the whole up the steps and took great pleasure in slamming her door. She walked over to her closet and threw open the doors. She had plenty of time to get ready, but she knew she'd agonize over what to wear. She shouldn't care, but she figured if she had to put up with his shenanigans, she may as well look her best. She finally settled on a dark mid-thigh length skirt, knee high boots and a dark purple top that hinted at cleavage but didn't show anything.

She laid out her clothes then went to take a shower and do her hair and make-up. If she was going to decide her life tonight, she was going to show him that she wasn't just a mudblood. If he wanted her to be 'draped' over him during certain occasions, she would at least show him that she could dress the part. She took a last glance at her hair and make up and went to put on her clothes.

Draco watched her walk away sputtering, then grinned and turned the other direction. He had plans to make for that night. He ordered their meal from a fancy restaurant and then stopped and bought a bottle of wine. He'd pick up the flowers on the way to her place. When he got home, he put the wine in the refrigerator. He then went to get himself ready. Since they weren't going to be going out, he figured he wouldn't wear his robes. He went to his extensive closet and debated. He'd heard from his various conquests over the years that most women believed guys had it easy when it came to getting dressed, but they couldn't be more wrong. He hated the same colored tie on the colored shirt that had seemed to be popular for a while. Then he thought a tie probably would be too formal. He finally settled on an emerald colored shirt and black dress pants.

He kept checking the clock and finally deemed that if he actually walked, he could leave. He grabbed the wine and called to check with the caterer to make sure they would be on time and to double check his order. He left the house and started to walk towards Hermione's flat. He stopped at a florist on the corner and bought half a dozen red roses.

Hermione looked around one last time and figured it would have to do. She heard steps on the stairs and then the knock at the door. "Coming"

She opened the door and Draco handed her the roses. "You looked like a red type of woman." Draco said as he handed them to her.

Hermione glared at him. Of course, he would figure that any woman would fall for red roses. She was definitely not a red roses type of girl. She preferred something subtler, such as tulips. She took them from him and said "No, I'm not really a roses type of girl, but thanks anyway."

Draco had the grace to blush.

He looked around her flat with new eyes. She had tastefully decorated it and of course there were bookshelves crammed full of books. He wandered over to look, noticing that many of the titles on her shelves matched the ones on his. "Nice taste in books, Granger." He drawled.

She gave him a dirty look as she plopped down on the couch. "So, Malfoy. Why you? Why do you think I should accept your offer? After all, I had a perfectly lovely offer from your buddy Crabbe"

Draco turned around and laughed. "Hermione, I know you're not seriously considering accepting Crabbe's offer, so cut the crap. Mine is the best of the ones you'll receive. You know you would never be happy with any of the Weasleys. Or anyone else. And believe me, the death-eaters are frothing at the bit to get their hands on you. After all, you were a great hero during the war."

Hermione sighed. She knew that he was right. She wasn't sure how far she could trust him, but he was on their side during the war and apparently he was the operative she had saved. She picked up his offer again.

He watched her with narrow eyes as she skimmed through the document again. She looked up at him. "I take it none of this is negotiable once you've made the offer? Or am I allowed to point out that I refuse to work only part time for now-that I won't consider it unless you allow me to work full time?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't agree to full time-you know that. You will have duties and responsibilities as Mistress Malfoy that will take you away from your work from time to time. I've already spoken to your supervisor. We'll find a way so that you can still feel 'fulfilled?'" he sneered at her.

"And you also know that I won't drape myself 'glittering' I think was the word you used?" She sneered back.

"Granger." He growled at her, "You know that you will in cases like the other night. As the heir of the Malfoy empire-I don't have a choice-plus you know that I am still doing some light spying on the death eaters and you being my wife will be a part of that deception."

"You're right-you know I'm looking for an excuse to refuse you Malfoy. Although I know that Dumbledore and McGonagall hope that I can still be of use to the Order." She leaned over and looked at it again.

Draco held his breath. He knew if he offered her the real reason he offered for her, she would rip up his offer in a heartbeat. She could never believe that he honestly had feelings for her. He saw her reach for her quill and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked at him before she signed it. His eyes were closed and he looked rather tense. She set the quill down. Hearing the clink on the table, Draco opened his eyes to see her staring at him curiously. 'Shit!' he thought. 'She'll figure it out.'

"Well?" He sneered.

She rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.' She thought to herself. "Fine-I'll sign it. But we will negotiate over some terms, Draco." She said quietly.

He let his breath out, not realizing he was still holding it. She picked up the quill and signed her name with a flourish. The document disappeared. She looked at Draco and asked, "What now?"

"We celebrate, then begin plans for the wedding. You'll need to contact your parents and you will certainly need to meet with my mother to find out the particulars of a Wizarding wedding. I think we have thirty days to throw this thing together. You'd probably better talk to your supervisor first thing in the morning about switching your hours." He said, without trying to reveal the relief in his voice. He had been so certain she's be spiteful and turn him down somehow.

She sighed and leaned back into the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. She dreaded telling her parents about it. She knew how they would react to her marrying so quickly and someone who had been her childhood nemesis to boot. But her mom had been nagging for years about how the weren't getting any younger, so they would be happy in some respects-but thirty days to get everything done would be tough too.

Draco sat across from her watching the flurry of conflicting emotions run across her face. He wished he could comfort her, but he wasn't ready to make that move yet.

"So, tell me about the GREAT Hermione Granger." Draco said, leaning back into the couch. He watched amused as her seyes flew open, slightly startled.

"What do you want to know now? It's obvious that you know a lot about me already." She snapped back at him.

"Let's not fight tonight Hermione." Draco said softly, leaning forward to take her hands into his. "After all, we are now engaged to be married. Can't we pretend for one night to be happy about this?"

She sighed and began to talk. After a little while, her doorbell rang and Draco got up to answer it, knowing the food he ordered had arrived.

She shook her head at his audacity, but let him handle the arranging of the meal, since it was his bright idea to order in at her apartment.

After the caterer had set up, Draco offered her his arm and escorted her to the table. He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down. Then he placed her napkin in her lap. He then seated himself across from her and proceeded to pour them both wine. He served her first, then placed food on his plate. After he had done this, the slowly began to talk and by the end of the evening, Hermione actually found herself relaxing and laughing to some of the stories Draco was telling her about his friends.

Draco, on the other hand was relieved that he had finally gotten her to relax. Granted, it had taken a third glass of wine to get her to finally chill, but he would take his victories where he could.

All too soon, the caterer was back to clean up the table and to clear their dishes. Draco lead Hermione to the couch and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his and look into her eyes. "Hermione, I promise to try not to hurt you. Please trust me on this."

She looked into his eyes and almost believed him. She shook her head and responded, "Draco, we were enemies in school. I didn't know it was you that I was saving during the war. I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

Draco looked at her lips, aching to kiss them, but knowing with her response that it was too soon. "Well, I hope you'll try. I better leave. Starting tomorrow, we will have a lot of work to do to be ready within the 30 day window." He leaned over and started to kiss her on the cheek..

Unconciously, Hermione turned her head at the last minute and his lips crashed down on hers. She sighed softly as his lips met hers. Draco lifted and eyebrow in surprise, but he wasn't going to argue with this unexpected gift, so he gently parted her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth. This action startled her just enough that she pulled away. "I think you had better go Draco." She told him trying not to look at him, as she was feeling rather confused at the moment.

He stood up, disappointed and replied "Yes, I think I had better. Until tomorrow, Hermione." And he turned and walked out of her door.

She watched him and quietly whispered, "Until tomorrow."


End file.
